Don't You Leave Me
by nexa alex
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been best friends since ever. She recently found out she loves him. But did he love her back? SxS - Oneshot - Based on a song of Vanessa Carlton - Pretty Baby...


**Don't You Leave Me**

**by:**

**nexa_alex & xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

* * *

**Disclamer:** I don't own a thing... swear! It's all Clamp!

*******************

And I don't own the music either. Pretty baby - Vanessa Carlton

* * *

_Thanks Jo for all your hard work and for all the help you had given to me!_

_=)_

_LOVE YOU!_

* * *

"_But tell me, why Syaoran? What makes him so special? I know he's hot and all, but… you don't seem the type of girl that goes for the looks…"_

_The day Tomoyo told me that, I felt like crazy! Why Syaoran? I really don't know…_

_Why were always the most obvious things that are so hard to explain?_

_I like him. I know I do, actually… I'm absolutely crazy about him! I like everything about him… sure he being so hot helps, but… what makes me want him so much?_

*******

**You light me up and then I fall for you**

**You lay me down and then I call for you**

**Stumbling on reasons that are far and few**

**I'm let it all come down and then some for you**

*******

_I think it's the little things he does, the way he looks at you with his penetrating amber eyes, the way he pretend to be so cold, when in the inside he's such a soft and sweet guy, the way he glares at guys when they start to bug me, the way he protects me. _

_I like the way his hands are always so warm… the way when he's thinking deeply a little crease forms in his forehead… the way he smiles only to the people he really likes… and how that makes me feel so special…_

_I like when he's nervous about something and starts to stutter and messing his hair even more. _

_I like when he smiles, 'cause it makes me feel happy for him, and when he's sad I'm sad too, and try to make him happy… _

_I think he's cute when he makes that angry face of his, I like… well I think there's not one thing about him that I don't like! I'm sooo pathetic!_

*******

**Pretty baby don't you leave me**

**I have been saving smiles for you**

*******

"_Syao?" I sat on the bench beside him, and looked at him. He was avoiding everyone today, and I knew something was bothering him._

"_Syao what happened?"_

"…"

"_You know, today oni-chan was being mean to me again. He went to my room in the morning and splashed me with water, he didn't even call for me!" I started with a cheerful voice._

"_I bet you didn't hear him calling you…" I ignored him._

"_I was drenched, and I fell from the bed with a fright! The water was sooooo cold! Then I took a nice, warm and … short shower," he hid a chuckle and I pretended I didn't hear "got dressed and went down for breakfast, then oni-chan called me kaiju and I stomped on his foot… well … tried, cause he was faster and I end up stomping the floor instead…"_

_This time he couldn't hold on anymore and end up laughing, and soon after I joined him._

_When we stopped he looked at me and with a smile he said,_

"_Thanks, I really needed it."_

"_No need to thank me, I know you'll be there when I need it too."_

"_you can bet on it." he hold my face, kissed my cheek, smiled and went to soccer practice. _

*******

**Pretty baby why can't you see**

**You're the one that I belong to**

*******

"_Why don't you have a boyfriend Sakura?" Where did __**that**__ came from?_

"_What?"_

"_Why have I never seen you with a guy? Why have you never told me how much you liked a guy?" he said, still staring at the sky. We were watching the sky the fluffy clouds._

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_Well, I'm your bestfriend, and I'm just curious…"_

"…" _I think I was turning pink… telling him? Hell no!_

"_Don't you like someone?"_

"_Yer…"_

"_And who is he?"_

"_I don't want to tell…" I think my mind wanted to scream 'it's you! You dumb ass!'_

"_Okay, then why aren't you with him?"_

"'_Cause he doesn't think about me that way."_

"_If he doesn't then he's just stupid. Forget about him!"_

"_It's more easily said than done…" I muttered to myself, I think he heard 'cause he didn't say anything else…_

*******

**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**

**For you're the sun that breaks the storm**

**I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound**

**As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby**

*******

"_What makes you think he would ever stoop to your level? He only hangs around you 'cause he feels sorry for you! You're worthless to him!"_

_My eyes began to water at her words._

"_Ohhhh look at her, she's crying! Oh honey, don't tell me you really thought he liked you! You're -"_

"_Enough!" I felt his arms warp around me and I didn't think twice and hold him too. _

"_Saks, are you okay? What did they say to you?" I heard him ask me, concern in his voice. When I didn't answer I felt him look at them and ask, this time his voice was so cold I shivered just hearing it, and it wasn't for me._

"_What did you do to her? What did you say?"_

"_Us? We didn't say anything!"_

"_Don't give me shit! Get out of here!"_

"_But Syao…"_

"_Don't call me Syao! GET OUT!" he kept looking at them, and when they were gone he turned to me, and asked again in his soft tone._

"_Saks, Sakura? What did they do to you?"_

"_Nothing Syaoran…" I warped my arms around him and stayed like that for a while, feeling him, making myself believe that all the things they told me were a lie, and that he really didn't feel sorry for me, that he liked me for what I was. I smelled his scent, making myself believe that he was real, that he was there. When I calmed down I stood up from his lap, when he had put me there, I didn't know, and forced myself to smile._

"_I'm okay now, let's go!"_

"_Sakura…" his voice had the tone that told me that he didn't believe me and wanted me to tell him what had happened. I just shuddered and replied with "I'm okay! Let's go!" and pulled him not letting him complain._

*******

**and I know things can't last forever**

**but there are lessons that you'll never learn**

*******

"_But mum! No I won't!" and he ended the call._

"_You know you won't be able to tell her that you won't go forever."_

"_I know, but for now… it's all I can do."_

"_You have to take your position at the clan sooner or later."_

"_And I will, later. Now I just want an ice cream! Come on I know I place you'll love!" he said, a smile playing on his lips._

*******

**Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt**

**So how's it you that makes me better**

***+***

**Pretty baby don't you leave me**

**I have been saving smiles for you**

**Pretty baby why can't you see**

**You're the one that I belong to**

***+***

**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**

**For you're the sun that breaks the storm**

**I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound**

**As long as you keep comin'**

***+***

**Why can't you hold me and never let go**

**When you touch me it is me that you own**

**Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart**

**Would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby**

*******

_We were watching a movie, a very disgusting one, and scary too. See no evil…_

_Oh hell! We're not even in the part that he takes people eyes and I'm already screaming!!!_

_Then I felt him, is he sneaking his arms around me? Oh, gosh he is!_

_He's holding me and he placed me against his chest._

"_If you're afraid just hold on to me okay?" he whisperers in my ear. I could only nod. "There's no need to be afraid, this is only a movie. It's not like he's going to sneak on your room at night!"_

"_Thank you very much Syaoran! Now I won't be able to sleep!" I replied sarcasm dripping in every word. _

"_No problem, I sleep next to you!"_

*******

**Pretty baby don't you leave me**

**I have been saving smiles for you**

**Pretty baby why can't you see**

**You're the one that I belong to**

*******

_So, as promised, he led me through the TV room, leading us to my bedroom. He smiled warmly watching me climb timidly into my bed, and followed suit._

*******

**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**

**For you're the sun that breaks the storm**

**I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound**

**As long as you keep comin' around**

*******

_His arms, slowly wrapped around my waist pulling me into his chest, I wiggled and turned to face him. His face was inches from mine, I inhaled his scent, closing my eyes. I felt a slight shake of the bed, as I realized he was chuckling at me!_

_My eyes snapped open, glaring up at him, when I realized he had moved closer… _

"_What are yo…?" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as my breath hitched in my throat, as his lips gently pressed against mine._

_He pulled back and stared into my eyes, my expression, I guess was shocked, as he quickly removed his arms, and rolled of the bed._

"_I can't do this…" he whispered, looking away from my face, and walked quickly out of my room._

*******

**Pretty baby… why can't you see**

**Pretty baby, don't you leave me**

*******

_I sat there stunned, my hands were clutched tightly to my bed covers, knuckles turning white. The slam of the front door woke me out of my trance._

*******

**Pretty baby… why can't you see**

**Pretty baby, don't you leave me**

*******

"_Syaoran" I whispered in panic, as I sprinted out of the room, and to the front door. I opened the door and it swung, very dramatically, out of my hand, causing a slight bang._

_Syaoran turned around, and stared at me, at first I thought he was angry at me, but I recognized his expression, he was mad at himself._

_We stared at each other for a long time; at least it felt like a long time. Eventually he smiled at me, I walked towards him in my pajamas and bare feet (didn't have time to put on my slippers)._

_Without really thinking, my hands reached up and stroked his cheek, he leant his face into my hand, smiling slightly._

"_What's wrong?" I asked quietly, for a while I didn't think he heard me; however he sighed and looked at me in the eyes._

"_I-I dunno what to say, I really don't want to do anything that will ruin our friendship, but… I think... I-I may… Love you"_

_I smiled, it surprised me that this didn't shock me more, but I think I always knew, or at least I dreamt it was true, and now that he has said it, I am probably on cloud 9 right now!_

_My hand slipped from his cheek, as my arms latched around his neck pressing myself against him, I gently pressed my lips to his, like he had done in bed, but this time, his arms went around my waist, holding me to him, deepening the kiss._

_I was the first to pull away, "I have loved you always, and will forever"_

_His smile grew, and he gently picked me up, bridal style, into the house kicking the door closed behind him._

*******

**Oh, pretty baby, my pretty baby**

**My pretty baby, don't you leave me**

*******

* * *

**I'm begging you... forgive me!**

**I haven't updated in a while...**

**but I've been sooooo busy with university, **

**sorry!**

**excuses aside...**

**! i ! i ! i ! i ! REVIEW ! i ! i ! i ! i !**

**make my day!**

**make me smile!**

**=)**


End file.
